Elfen Lied, A School Girl?
by Unwritten Author
Summary: Friends do not last forever. But family does 4 sure. This is a story about people who can’t tell the difference between themselves and their other selves.
1. Childen under 10 shouldn

Elfen Lied, A School Girl?

by Unwritten Author

My third fiction

Review please!

Summary: Friends do not last forever. But family does 4 sure. This is a story about people who can't tell the difference between themselves and their other selves.

Disclaimer: Nothing. I own nothing. I own nothing do I?

Author's Note: This story is going to be really good so prepare yourself!

Kohta woke up because the alarm clock was going off. He had an interesting dream though. There was a girl with pink hair in it. He tried to get closer to her, but she was just getting farther and father away. When he had finally caught up to her, she vanished. He woke up covered in sweat but he didn't take a shower or anything because he was late for his first day of high school.

There was no food in the fridge.

Kohta was walking to school when he saw a girl with pink hair. Just like in the dream? He approached her. "Do I know you?" He asked her. There was no response. She was just walking to school. So he began to just walk next to her.

Finally, she noticed him. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there," she said. "But I hear you." She smiled at him, blushing.

"Do I know you?" Kohta asked her, AGAIN!

She tilted her head to the side. "No. I'm Nana. Or Seven."

"Did you dye your hair?" He asked her.

"No. It's natural. DUH!" She responded, giggling. Was she being sarcastic? That's what Kohta thought. But her hair was really that color.

Kohta and Nana talked some more before arriving at school. "I have English first period," He said.

"Oh. I have science first period," she replied. "I guess I'll see you later."

So they parted and Kohta went to math class. He was assigned to the seat next to another pink haired girl. Which one was the one in the dream?

"I'm Kohta," he said to the girl.

"I'm Lucy," she responded. "Are you sure your name is Kohta? You look like a liar," she responded.

"I'm not a liar. My name is really Kohta."

"I bet you are hiding that your name is really stupid. Like Bob or something. It's Bob right?"

But it wasn't Bob. Kohta didn't really like this girl for accusing him of being a liar. "It's K-O-H-T-A!" He said.

"Whatever you say, Bob," Lucy said and rolled her eyes.

After that class he was on his way to Science but he was stopped by a girl and her dog. "Hey, I accidentally dropped my lunch money in the toilet. Please give me yours?" she said.

Kohta didn't know what to say. He couldn't give her his because he needed his for his lunch! "Sorry, I can't. But we can share lunch?" He asked her.

"I need all the lunch. I already give half of mine to my dog. If you don't give me it all, I will sic Wanta on you."

Kohta was afraid of her dog so he gave her his money. "Thanks, I'm Mayu," she said. Then she ran off.

"OH NO!" Kohta cried out. "I'm late for Science," he said running to Science.

At lunch, he spotted Nana waving at him. He came to sit next to her. "I gave my money to a girl who dropped hers in the commode."

"The commode? Eww. Now I've lost my appetite. You made me eat all my food," she said, passing the food to Kohta.

After school, he saw Lucy again. "Hey, Lucy!" He called out. She didn't turn around. "Lucy?" He asked poking her.

She turned to look at him. "What? My name isn't Lucy. It's Nyu."

Author's Note: Spooky, huh? Yeah, well since school started I'm not going to upload very frequently, mkay?Yalright well buh bye catch you 'round like a record. あ な た の 怨 み , 晴ら し ま す

Read and review for bonus chapters.


	2. I've actually used this method

-1Elfen Lied, A School Girl?

by Unwritten Author

My third fiction

Review please!

Summary: Friends do not last forever. But family does 4 sure. This is a story about people who can't tell the difference between themselves and their other selves.

Disclaimer: Nothing. I own nothing. I own nothing do I?

Author's Note: I'm gonna just finish this chapter and then go do my HOMEWORK.

"What? You told me your name was Lucy earlier. So you were the one that was lying about your name. Not me!"

"I-I'm sorrying I don't know who you are. Who are you?"

Did I just imagine everything earlier? Kohta thought. This girl is strange. Maybe….THAT'S why she was in my DREAM last night. She's going to be an important part of my life isn't she?

"Umm…Well I gotta get to my part time job, okay?" Nyu asked Kohta.

"Oh, yeah sorry if I made you tarded." Kohta responded.

"Sure, it's no problem. I always show up early anyway."

The next day at first period, Nyu was Lucy again.

"What was up with yesterday?" Kohta asked Lucy.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Oh the name thing? Your name really is Kohta then? Not Bob?"

"I meant your name. Is it Nyu or Lucy."

"Huh? Erm… I don't know what you are talking about at all. I really don't. So watcha eating for lunch?" Lucy responded.

"Lunch? I don't know, whatever's in the cafeteria.

But in the hallway…

"I dropped my lunch money in the toilet again," Mayu told Kohta.

"But only brought enough for myself! I can't starve again like I did yesterday!" Kohta said.

"Then you should start bringing double the amount of necessary lunch money!"

"SO THIS IS GOING TO HAPPEN ON A REGULAR BASIS?!" Kohta asked.

"If I keep dropping my money in the toilet, yep," Mayu said. "Wanta is hungy, it can't be helped!"

"Wan," Wanta agreed.

Kohta then was about to hand over the money, when a girl with brown hair grabbed it.

"Don't give your money to that girl!" she said.

Kohta stared at her, with his eyes wide, because she stole his money.

"But I don't want the dog to starve!" Kohta shouted back.

The girl gave the money back to Kohta. Then she turned to Mayu. "You can't just go stealing people's money!"

"Oh no, it's Yuka!" Mayu cried out. "But I'm really hungry!"

"Then why don't you quit dropping your food in the toilet!" Yuka said.

"So your name is Yuka Kohta asked?" Kohta asked.

"Yeah, what's yours?" Yuka asked him.

"My name is Kohta," he said.

Yuka nodded. "Okay, well make sure you avoid this hallway. Mayu is always in it ready to pounce on anyone who will be a sucker enough to give her his or her lunch," Yuka knowledge filledly said.

Kohta nodded. Then he looked at Mayu. "Sorry, but you really sure should stop dropping all your money in the toilet. The money adds up!"

Mayu nodded sadly. "Thank you, bye."

"Hey, Kohta, why don't you sit with me at lunch?" Yuka asked.

And then it was time for lunch.

Kohta walked into the cafeteria with Yuka. Then he spotted Nana waving at him. She ran up to him. "C'mon let's go sit down," she said.

"Gee, Nana," Kohta said. "I promised Yuka I'd sit with her," he said.

Nana smiled at Yuka. "No problem, she can join us," she said.

Yuka made an uncomfortable face.

"Sorry, Nana. But you aren't very popular because of your stupid pink hair so Yuka doesn't want to sit with you," Kohta said.

Kohta and Yuka walked away and sat at the popular kid's table. Nana then began to cry…until Mayu walked up to her. "Hey, don't cry," She said.

She let Wanta lick Nana's face. "I'll eat with you! I'll even share lunch with you!" Mayu said smiling.

Nana smiled at her. "Thanks," she said.

The two of them spent the rest of the lunch talking about how horrible Kohta is, while Kohta and Yuka talked about…lice.

Author's Note: That's the end of the chapter. Nice story going on, right? Well this is only the second chapter, so don't worry if you think things aren't going the way you think they should. Reviews means bonus chapters!


	3. u heart will burst if you dent my car

Elfen Lied, A School Girl?

by Unwritten Author

My third fiction

Review please!

Summary: Friends do not last forever. But family does 4 sure. This is a story about people who can't tell the difference between themselves and their other selves.

Disclaimer: Nothing. I own nothing. I own nothing do I?

Author's Note: I'm gonna just finish this chapter and then go do my HOMEWORK.

The next day Mayu appeared in front of the school as Kohta was walking to it. "The way you told me that I should stop dropping my money in the toilet was sexy, so I'm going to be your girlfriend now! But I still didn't bring money."

Kohta thought for a moment. Mayu is cute, but she smells bad and is half naked. Also, she's probably poor. "No thanks, Mayu. You should have brought money." Mayu ran off crying.

Then Nyu walked up to him and slapped him across the faice. "Don't you know who she is?" Nyu asked him.

"Oh, hi Lucy. Or is it Nyu?"

"It is Nyu."

"Well, I know who she is. A notorious bully who takes people's money. That's what Yuka told me."

"Well you know, the truth is Mayu ran away from home and has no money. So that's why she steals money. You should be more nice to her. So I hate you because you made her cry! But I'll like you okay, but only if you go apologize."

Then first period started. "Hey, you want to sit with me today," asked Lucy? Kohta shook his head.

"Sorry, but I think I should sit with Mayu as a pology," Kohta responed.

"Aw, you're such a good person. I'll sit with you. The truth is, I have no friends because of my hideous hair and nose ring."

Kohta smiled. "I'm sure Mayu and Nana will let you sit with them. They're rejects too!"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Nana? You mean the other girl with pink hair?"

Kohta nodded. "She's the one."

"We are sworn enemies. We will fight to the death. I'm going to put a challenge letter in her shoebox after class. You will be there too to watch us fight, right?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, I will."

Kohta ended up eating lunch with Mayu and Nana. "I'm sorry I was being mean to you this morning," Kohta said.

"I understand. I was being too forward," she replied.

"I haven't recieved any appology! You didn't sit with me yesterday! Yuka is such a jerk." Nana SAYS.

"I think she's actually good at heart," Kohta said, "But IRL she is mean."

"Whatever you say," Mayu says.

"Oh," Kohta says, "You know, Lucy plans on fighting you after school today, Nana. What did you do?"

Nana begins to cry. "You know Lucy? She used to be a gang leader but whenever her gang needed her most, she ran away. I was actually part of the gang too, and they told me to kill her. But I don't want to. So I dropped out of the gang but Lucy still thinks I'm trying to kill her! So she wants to kill me!"

Kohta realized this was a time where it was all just a misunderstanding and they should all just get along, deshou? But before Kohta could go talk to Lucy to clear things up, Yuka stomped over.

"Kohta, why aren't you sitting with me at the popular kids table? I didn't realized you'd be such a reject kid with the poor bully girl and the pink haired freak!" Yuka said.

Kohta wanted to be popular, so he apologized to Mayu and Nana, and left with Yuka.

After school, Kohta rushed to behind the building. Nana and Lucy were there, back to back with guns in their hands. They took somes steps and then right as they turned around, Kohta said, "DON'T FIGHT!" and jumped in between them so he was shot twice.

"Nooo!" Lucy cried. "He was my only friend! You did this, Nana!"

Nana sobbed uncontrolably. "Nuh-uh. We both did. And he was one of my only two friends. And one of them is stupid and dirty and steals money so she doesn't count."

They both cried tears. "I know what I have to do," said Nana. "If I bight his next and inject diclonius blood into him, he will become a diclonius. It's a horrible monster to be, but it's better than being dead!"

"Nana, no!" Said Lucy. "You're diclonius powers haven't fully awakened. I should be the one to do it. You might inject to much blood into him and die of blood loss!"

Nana agreed. So Lucy bit his neck. They sat there for a long time. "Sh-should we maybe remove the bullets or something?"

"Gross, no."

A/N: Will Kohta survive? Will he become a diclonius or not? READ NEXT CHAPTER AND REVIEW.


End file.
